


Ready for You

by Sophtly



Series: Waltzing Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Castiel's dom side makes an appearance, Dancing, Dean's a little shit, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a surprise for Cas during their dance lesson. Cas likes it. A lot. Dean learns new things about Cas and finds a few new kinks too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place probably like a few months after Cas meets Dean's family and they start doing the do in earnest ;)

Dean lays on the bed, panting. He’s already leaking just thinking about what he’s going to do later, and there’s nothing for it, he’ll have to jerk off before his lesson. First, he needs to get this plug into himself. It’s the largest in the set of butt plugs he bought off Amazon a few months ago. It’s not as satisfying as having Cas inside him, but it will do nicely as a placeholder for now. He grins thinking about wearing it to the lesson, how he’ll be turned on and anxious the whole time until he finally decides to tell Cas about it. 

It slides into place and Dean lays back with a satisfied smile. He gets himself off efficiently. It’s more about necessity than anything at this point. If he doesn’t, he’ll leak all over his pants and be too hard to walk. Can’t be having that. It’s going to be tough enough to make it through his lesson as it is. He cleans himself up and pulls on jeans and a button down shirt that he doesn’t tuck, lets the tails hang down to hide him a bit before he heads to class.

It feels illicit and dirty to be out amongst people with the plug in. He likes the way it makes him feel, a little slutty and a lot turned on. He tries to focus on other things because he’s got a lesson to get through. 

He doesn’t make it through the lesson. They’re barely halfway through when Cas says “What is going on with you? You seem very distracted tonight.”

Dean decides he’s waited long enough. He manages to keep a straight face when he tells Cas, “Well, it’s this damn plug, you see.”

“Plug?”

“In my ass. I put it in before class and now it’s bumping and fitting in places that are just making it awfully hard for me to remember steps.” He shrugs his shoulders, gives a what are you going to do? look.

Cas looks at him, his mouth pinched into a straight line. Then he grabs Dean by the arm and drags him to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. He pushes Dean into the wall and kisses him hard. “You think you’re being cute? Telling me this when there’s nothing I can do about it?”

Dean puts his hand into his pocket and comes up holding a packet of lube, “Oh but there is,” he tells Cas with a smirk.

Castiel squints his eyes at him as if to say "you little shit,” and then he flips Dean so he's facing the wall and presses him into it. "Do not move," he says, and then disappears. Dean's not sure what's going on until he hears the lock out front clicking closed. Cas is back in less than a minute. "Pants down, " he commands Dean, and yeah, maybe Dean is more than a little turned on by Cas bossing him around. Apparently it's something he and his dick are totally on board with. He's got his pants and underwear down around his ankles in no time flat. 

Cas reaches around Dean’s waist and pulls his hips forward, leaving him to prop himself against the wall, ass on display to Cas. "Mmm, you look good like this," Cas tells him. His thumb rubs over the plug. He's practically purring. He twists it and Dean writhes up against the wall. Cas pulls it out a little, just enough to stretch Dean's hole around it before he plunges it back in, hitting that spot perfectly and making Dean let out a yelp. Cas, the bastard, chuckles ."Yes,"he says, "this is good. Very good."

"You were pretty eager to fuck me just a minute ago," Dean reminds him breathlessly, "you ever gonna get around to it? "

"Patience," Cas says smugly, "is a virtue." He pulls the plug out with a wet pop and takes his time placing it on a paper towel by the sink. Then he stands back to look at Dean for a moment. "Damn it, Dean,” Cas chokes out, and Dean's glad to hear that his voice is finally fraying around the edges, but he doesn't have much time to enjoy it before Cas is plunging two fingers into him where he's wet and open. 

Dean groans and his hands turn into fists against the wall. He and Cas have a lot of fun with toys, but nothing will ever feel as good as Cas. Cas is working his thumb along the tight ring of muscles, fingers buried deep and Dean has been turned on for so long it feels like his brain is going to explode. "Please, Cas, please," Dean pleads. 

“Oh, you want this back?” Cas asks. He takes the plug up and pushes it back into Dean hard, gives it a little twist that makes Dean yelp. 

“No, want you Cas,” Dean manages to pant out.

Cas pulls the plug out and sets it aside once again. “You want my fingers?” He asks, sliding three in this time, and Dean knows he’s just playing with him now, torturing him. 

“Fuck you, Cas,” Dean tells him. 

“Is that any way to ask for what you want?” Cas asks him, voice stern. He presses down on Dean’s prostate then and he doesn’t let up, just sits there and milks it until Dean is a writhing, aching mess against the wall. His forehead is pressed to the wall and his breath is coming in uneven, aching gaps. Castiel finally lets up. “Now what was it that you wanted?”

“Want you, want your dick in me. Please, please Cas,” he finally gets out.

"This is a good look on you, squirming up against a wall, begging me for my cock." Cas isn’t usually much of a dirty talker, and this is a side of him that Dean has never seen. Fuck, it’s turning him on so bad. He even likes begging for it. It feels oddly good to let Cas shake him apart.

“Please,” he says again, “Please Cas.” He hears a noise behind him and turns just in time to see him rip open the packet of lube with his teeth. Fuck. 

Cas looks at Dean with dark eyes, slicks himself up without breaking eye contact. Dean’s caught like a fly in a web, can’t pull away from Cas’ gaze. He pushes his rear out, presents himself to Cas even more. “You want this?” Cas’ voice is rough and impossibly low as he rubs the head of his dick up against Dean’s hole. Dean can do nothing but nod and mouth please. 

Cas slides into him in one long, smooth stroke, and barely gives Dean time to adjust before he slams back into him, hard. Dean grunts and braces himself harder against the wall, just takes it as Cas wraps his hands around his hips and starts a relentless pace. Dean’s having a hard time holding himself up anymore, his knees are shaking and he’s just babbling an endless stream of fuck and yes and Cas.

Cas seems to sense his struggle and wraps an arm around his waist, helping to hold him up as he thrusts deep into him. He starts hitting Dean in just the right spot with almost every single thrust and Dean isn’t really doing anything but mewling now, face pressed to the wall. He can feel his body climbing higher and higher, and he wants to be touched, but is helpless to do anything about it. He makes an aborted move towards his dick and Cas growls in his ear, “Don’t touch it.” Dean obeys, not that he has much of a choice now anyway, his body is like jelly. He’s not going to be able to stand up much longer. 

Cas pulls him back and his shirt brushes against his cock, just the barest brush and Dean is coming so hard that it’s only Cas’ arm around him that keeps him from crumbling to the floor. Cas manages a few half-thrusts before he’s spilling into Dean. They both just barely manage to pull up their pants before sinking to the floor.   
“Holy shit fuck,” Dean gets out, not even caring that’s he’s still hanging out of his pants, soft now. 

“Good?” Cas asks, looking thoroughly wrecked himself.

“Good?” Dean says incredulously, “Good? I think I saw the face of God for a second there.” 

Cas laughs. “It wasn’t too much with the bossing you around thing?”

Dean tucks himself back in finally. “No, it wasn’t too much. I kinda dug that, actually. Wouldn’t mind trying that some more.” Castiel looks pleased. “You realize we’re going to have to clean this bathroom now, and,” he shifts uncomfortably, “I’m going to have to sit on a towel on the way home or something. Talk about being rode hard and put away wet.” He manages to pull himself up by the edge of the sink to stand on wobbly legs.

Cas’ eyes go dark and possessive and he gets up and crowds Dean, shoves his hand down the back of his pants without preamble, fingers brushing into the mess. “Mmm, we should put you away wet more often.”

Dean’s head flops down on Cas’ shoulder, “You’re going to kill me, you know that?”

“You can take it,” Cas says, pushing a finger just barely into him. 

“You’re evil,” Dean tells him, squirming against him. 

“You love it.”

“That’s my line,” Dean complains against Cas’ lips.

“I’m stealing it. Now what are you just standing around for? We need to get this place cleaned up.” He finally slips his hand out of Dean’s pants and laughs at the affronted look on Dean’s face. 

“You’re the one who couldn’t keep his hands out of my pants,” Dean splutters

“And you’re the one who couldn’t resist telling me you were put away wet,” Cas says, like that explains everything. He smacks Dean on the ass. “Now get busy.”   
Dean jumps and pinks up a little. 

“Oh,” Cas says, a little wonderingly, “You like that, don’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Dean mumbles. Seems to be his night for discovering kinks. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth in that way that makes little sparks shoot up and down his spine. “That’s definitely something that needs exploring,” Cas tells him, “But not tonight. Tonight we’re cleaning up and then I’m going to take you home and give you a nice long bath and tuck you into bed. Sound good?”

Dean nods into the crook of his neck, “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
